


Миссия провалилась

by WTF Star Trek Reboot 2020 (Star_Trek_20XX)



Series: Зима 2020: спецквест [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash, WTF Combat, WTF Combat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_20XX/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Trek%20Reboot%202020
Summary: Очередная не совсем удачная дипломатическая миссия капитана.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Зима 2020: спецквест [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651423
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Миссия провалилась

Миссия явно проваливалась.

Капитан Джеймс Тиберий Кирк больше не пытался закончить свою приветственную речь, а просто удирал, петляя как заяц. За ним нёсся инопланетянин огромного роста, размахивая деревом, вырванным с корнями в припадке ярости. Великан старался подкосить капитана или накрыть его ударом дерева сверху, но у Кирка будто глаза были на затылке. Он то вовремя подпрыгивал, то ловко отскакивал в сторону. За бегущей парой оставалась мощная просека из примятой розовой травы и сваленных деревьев и кустов, но капитан оставался невредим.

— Подними меня, Скотти! — заорал он, и коммуникатор ответил:

— Остановитесь на секундочку, капитан!

— РРРРАУРРРРР!!! — загрохотал преследователь, снова поднимая ствол, и Кирк крикнул в коммуникатор:

— Да ты издеваешься?! К чёрту… — и помчался дальше.

— Что я такого сказал?! — крикнул он на бегу. — Чего ты взъерепенился?! Подумаешь, ну зелёный…

— Рауррррррр!

— Ну остроухий…

— РРРРРРауррррр!!!

— Ну тролль…

— Аргх!!! Ра-ра-ра-ра-ра!!!!!! — Инопланетянин бросил ствол и в неистовстве принялся колотить себя по груди кулаками. Затем подхватил дерево и побежал опять, гулко топая огромными ступнями. От топота подпрыгивали опавшие листья и ветки, и вид у преследователя был устрашающий, но Кирк вдруг остановился и повернулся к нему лицом, поднимая обе руки:

— Но знаешь что? Ведь у меня старший помощник в точности такой! Зелёный, остроухий и тролль изрядный…

— Ррррра? — великан занёс было дерево, но приостановился.

— И знаешь что? — серьёзно сказал капитан. — Я же без него жить не могу!

Последнее, что увидел инопланетянин в синеватых искрах транспортации, было сердечко, которое Кирк нарисовал на груди двумя указательными пальцами.

Капитан сошёл с эмиттера, и Боунс перевёл дух. Мистер Спок снял с плеча тяжёлое фазерное ружьё.

— Почему ты такой упрямый осёл?! — возмутился Боунс. — «Я сам, я один справлюсь!»

Кирк только рукой махнул. Вопрос был риторическим.

— Как вы его уболтали, капитан? — с любопытством спросил Скотти.

— Действительно, — сухо поддержал мистер Спок.

— Я ему правду сказал, — улыбнулся Кирк. — Что мой старший помощник такой же зелёный и остроухий.

— Интенсивность окраски кожного покрова…

— Ой, всё, забудь… Ведь подействовало? Подействовало.

И Кирк подмигнул и вышел из транспортаторной.

— Куда?! — зарычал Боунс. — Немедленно в медотсек!

Последнее, что услышали Скотти и Спок, были слова Боунса:

— И зачем ты его троллишь? Не такой уж он и зелёный…

— Вроде он сказал тому парню с деревом что-то ещё, — задумчиво сказал Скотти.

— Не слышал, — сдержанно ответил мистер Спок.

— И даже что-то показал…

— …И не видел, — мистер Спок удалился. И интенсивность окраски острых кончиков его ушей явно повысилась.


End file.
